Hockey and Heartbreak
by MsMKT86
Summary: A/U-Dylan is off to Lima, Ohio for a hockey tournament. He meets Blaine and began a whirlwind two week romance. Dylan returns home to a waiting Marco. Things get complicated when The Warblers are entered into a competition at Dylan's university.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first crossover and I'm kinda proud of it. So, with that said please take a few minutes to review. I want to know if you guys like it. If you think i should continue. Your reviews + my ideas = Degrassi/Glee magic! Thanks for reading!**

"Do you have to go?" Marco Del Rossi whined to his blonde hair, blue eyed boyfriend.

"Marco, I'm captain of the team. I have to go." Dylan Michalchuk smiled at his pouting boyfriend. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Dylan, Ohio is so far away, and then you're going to Lima. That's not a place its a bean." Marco said zipping Dylan's duffel bag.

"It's pronounced Leema. Marco, it's only for a two weeks, then I'll be back. You won't even have time to miss me." Dylan said flashing his 1000 watt smile.

"Ok. Ok. I can't do this. You're right. It's only two weeks. Do you need me to drive you anywhere?"

"No, the team is coming to get me from here and then we're going to the airport. I'll miss you Marco. You know that right?"

"I'll miss you too. I love you Dylan." Marco said wrapping his arms tightly around Dylan's athletic waist.

"I love you too, Marco." Dylan said kissing Marco on the forehead. Marco tightened his grip, not wanting to let his boyfriend go. A horn outside blew and Dylan pried Marco off of him, kissed him passionately and exited the house.

"Do you want to go to the hockey tournament?" Sam Evans asked Finn Hudson showing him the four tickets.

"I don't know. Maybe." Finn whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Sam asked. Finn only pointed to his brother, Kurt Hummel and his friend Blaine Anderson, who were sitting at the piano.

"So?" Sam asked confused.

"Kurt doesn't like it when I talk about sports."

"I can hear you, Finn." Kurt said, his eyes never leaving Blaine. "And you really do need to learn how to whisper."

"Sorry bro." Finn said blushing.

"No worries." Kurt sing songed before raising and leaving the room.

"What were you guys talking about?" Blaine asked spinning around on the wooden bench.

"The hockey tournament." Sam said.

"Cool. I wanted to go but I couldn't get tickets." Blaine explained.

"I've got a ticket you can have. That just leaves one ticket then."

"One?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah. Me, Puckerman, Blaine and the last ticket." Sam explained.

"Well, I should see if Kurt wants it." Finn said.

"See if Kurt wants what?" Kurt said reentering the room with drinks for everyone.

"A ticket to the hockey tournament." Blaine answered waving his ticket in the air.

"As much fun as watching a bunch of guys on ice skates chase down a plastic thing with sticks sounds, I'm afraid I'll have to pass." Kurt said. "You should go Finn."

"Thanks Kurt!" Finn said beaming, snatching his ticket from Sam.

"If my dad can work it out we might be able to meet some of the teams. My dad knows the coach from one of the college teams from Canada." Sam said.

"Awesome!" Blaine smiled.

"Alright I'll pick you guys up tomorrow. I'll let you know if my dad got us the hook up." Sam said waving goodbye.

**A/N: I decided to do this crossover of 2 of my favorite shows. Let me know what you think so far. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?" Finn said answering his cell phone. "Yeah? Cool man! I'll tell Blaine. See ya!"

"Who was that?" Blaine asked.

"Sam's dad is awesome!" Finn said excitedly. "He'll be here in like two minutes."

"Well you boys have fun. I will be spending my afternoon with my fellow divas enjoying the works of the divas that have come before us." Kurt said entering the living room with three glasses of lemonade.

"Yeah you do that. Later bro!" Finn said pulling the front door open at the sound of Sam's horn.

"I hope you have fun too Kurt." Blaine said flashing a sexy smile before exiting the house after Finn.

The four teens pull up to the arena. The parking lot is full of hockey players swarming toward the door.

"Here." Sam said handing each of the boys laminated badges. "These let get into the locker rooms."

"Cool. Let's go." Blaine said hopping out of the car. The walked toward the players entrance.

"This is a players only entrance." the giant man at the door said. Sam just smiled and flashed his badge. The other three boys followed suit. The man grimaced and waved the boys inside.

"This is awesome. Do you want to split up and meet back here in like 30 minutes?" Sam said his eyes wide with excitement.

"Sure. The Toronto University locker rooms are over there. I'm going to start with them." Blaine said waving to his friends. He pushed the locker room door open and wasn't surprised at the antics before him. Guys snapping each other with towels, loud crude jokes about sex and of course the obligatory ass.

"Do you work here? At the arena I mean?" A tall, half naked blonde hair boy asked Blaine. At first he was completely taken aback that this guy was completely gorgeous. Not Noah Puckerman gorgeous or Sam Evans gorgeous for that matter. He was the kind of gorgeous that you make stupid mistakes over. The kind of gorgeous you would run a way from home to get. The kind of gorgeous you didn't find in Lima, Ohio.

"Um, no." Blaine said immediately feeling stupid. Guys didn't make him nervous, so why was he letting this one get to him.

"Oh. Sorry." the blue eyed beauty said. "I'm Dylan Michalchuk."

"It's cool. I'm Blaine Anderson."

"It's nice to meet you, Blaine. So what brings you to the the Varsity Blues locker room?" Dylan asked flashing a smile that melted Blaine.

"My friends and I got passes to come back and meet the players before the tournament started. I did some research and your team looks like the best team here." Blaine said in a matter of fact tone.

"Thanks. I think we're pretty bad ass too!" Dylan winked.

"Wait. You're Dylan Michalchuk? As in captain of the UT Varsity Blues?" Blaine questioned. The name had finally clicked with everything he had read online last night. Dylan Michalchuk is the driving force on the Varsity Blues. After being captain of his high school's, Degrassi Community School, for two years Michalchuk went on the become captain of the Toronto University Varsity Blues in only his second year on the team. His dominate scoring ability and his finesse on the ice, it's no wonder Dylan Michalchuk has lead his team to and undefeated streak that would impress any sports fan.

"Well yeah." Dylan answered slightly blushing at being recognized. "Where are your friends anyway?"

"Oh we split up. We're going to meet up at the entrance soon."

"Ok, well what are you doing after the game tonight? Dylan asked propping his arm up on the locker by Blaine.

Blaine couldn't help up himself. He was completely captivated by the way the muscles rippled as Dylan changed into his new position. "I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Well a lot of us are going to are going to find a restaurant." Dylan said.

"You should go to Breadstix." Blaine suggested.

"You should bring your friends along. It could be fun."

"Ok, um we'll meet you there."

"Cool. See ya." Dylan said with a brilliant smile. Blaine exited the Varsity Blues locker room not really knowing what happened, all he knew what that he couldn't wait until the end of the game.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is just a segway into the next chapter. I thought this would be better than just separating the chapter into two parts. ** **Remember comment/review and enjoy!**

"Where the hell have you been?" Noah Puckerman said loudly to Blaine Anderson as he emerged from behind a crowd of tall hockey players.

"I was in the UT locker room. The captain, Dylan Michalchuk, invited us to go to Breadstix with them and some of the other teams after the game." Blaine said with a big grin on his face.

"I'm not going." Puck said crossing his arms across his chest.

"What? Why not?" Blaine asked.

"Dude, I'm going to a restaurant with a bunch of dudes to hang out with more dudes." the mohawked bad boy said. "Sorry. I just don't see what's in it for me."

"Fine you don't have to go, but one of you is coming with me." Blaine said sternly.

"Maybe you should call Kurt. He loves Breadstix." Finn said with a crooked smile.

"Kurt wouldn't have any fun. Come on guys. Please." Blaine pleaded with his friends as they walked toward the gate.

"I'm definitely going!" Sam said giving Blaine a high five.

"Still not going." Puck said plainly.

"I guess I'm in." Finn said taking this seat.

"Puck you're going. I'm not driving you all the way home." Sam said as he zipped up his dark green hoodie.

"Awesome! Thanks guys." Blaine said settling into his as the game began.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson and a very excited Blaine Anderson pulled into the packed Breadstix parking lot.

"Wow. Where am I supposed to park?" Sam said scanning the lot for an open space.

"There." Finn said point to a tiny spot next to an empty charter bus. Sam's car barely fit in the space. After Sam parked, the four teens headed toward the entrance of the restaurant.

"I'm sorry but right now we're only serving players." the host behind the podium said, looking down his nose at the boys.

"Um, Dylan Michalchuk invited us." Blaine spoke up.

"I assure you I don't know who that is." he said turning his back to the boys.

"Anderson, you better get us in here. I'm starving out here." Puck whispered loudly.

"Excuse me?" Blaine said politely.

"Yes?" the host they behind clenched teeth.

"If you could just go in there and call Dylan Michalchuk up here, he would tell you himself that he invited us."

"Fine. Wait here." the host said rolling his eyes. "And don't touch anything." this comment was directed at Puck who was edging closer to the podium.

Two minutes later, the host emerges from around the corner with a smiling Dylan.

"Hey Blaine!" He said with a small smile. "They're ok. I invited them."

"Very well. Follow me." the host said grabbing four menus.

"Uh, could you sit them at our table. We've got room." Dylan said giving the host a grade A smile.

"Fine." the host muttered. He led the boys to the back of the restaurant to a large half moon booth. The boys slid into a seat as the host slammed the menus down on the table. "You're waitress will be right with you." he said giving a fake smile.

"What a nice guy." the brown hair boy next to Dylan said. The whole table laughed.

"I'm glad you guys could make it. It'll be nice to have some natives show us around, eh?" Dylan said smiling. Blaine almost melted in his seat when Dylan said "eh".

"There isn't much to see but we'll show you around." Blaine replied. Oh and this is Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans and Finn Hudson."

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Dylan Michalchuk and this is Brice Fields, Tony Givens and Gordie Smith."

"So Noah, you don't look like a hockey guy." Tony said

"It's Puck, and I like lots of things. Hockey, girls, guitar, fights, girls." Puck listed.

"You said girls twice. Gordie said.

"I know. So?I like girls man." Puck said grabbing a bread stick from the basket in the center of the table.

"Do you guys know any girls?" Brice asked. "You know the kind that like hockey players from a foreign land.

"Yeah. We know girls like that." Finn said giving a knowing nod to Sam. The boys broke into conversations around the table, varying from sports to girls to music. No one seemed to notice Blaine and Dylan sitting close to each other talking quietly.

"So you sing?" Dylan inquired.

"Yeah. The Dalton Academy Warblers. We're an a Capella show choir. We're really good." Blaine said smiling. "Not that I'm bragging."

"No, it's ok. If you're good you should definitely tell people." Dylan said with a wink. "Ok so, I have to ask. You're gay right?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yeah. This is great. We should go out tomorrow. Just you and me."

"Just me and you? Ok." Blaine said breathless.

"Great. Here's my number. Text me tomorrow." Dylan whispered in Blaine's ear. His warm breath sent tingles down Blaine's spine. "Ok guys, let's get back to the hotel." The boys scooted out of the booth and headed toward the door.

"What are you looking at?" Sam said glancing back at Blaine who was staring down at his phone as he walked with his friends towards Sam's car. He said nothing. He just lifted his head, showing his friends his huge smile and the screen that held Dylan Michalchuk's phone number.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know I haven't updated lately but I'll try to get better at that. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. REVIEWS APPREICATED. **

"I don't know what to say." Blaine said plopping down on the Kurt's bed.

"It's just a text message, Blaine." Kurt said trying to keep his voice natural. That task had become exceedingly harder over the past hour. He had listened to his crush swoon over this Dylan Michalchuk person for an hour going on two. "Give me your phone." Kurt said, his hand held out. Blaine reluctantly handed it to him. He watched as Kurt's fingers quickly moved over the keyboard. "And send."

"What did you say?" Blaine said grabbing his phone out of Kurt's hand. Looking at the message he saw it was harmless.

"Hi. It's Blaine." Kurt said. "What did you think I was going to say?" Before Blaine could answer there was a _chirp chirp_ from his phone.

"Hey Blaine! Wat's up?" Blaine smiled from ear to ear. He was excited that Dylan had replied.

"NM. Jst Hangn out wit a friend." Blaine text back.

"Jst finished practice. We shld hang out."

"Sure. When?"

"Bout an hour. Meet me at the arena."

"Ok. Can't wait." Blaine text.

"So what he say?" Kurt said.

"He wants to hang out. In an hour." Blaine said beaming. He jumped off Kurt bed and planted himself in front of Kurt's vanity.

Blaine sat outside the hockey arena waiting for Dylan. He was fifteen minutes early but it gave him time to prepare. He watched himself in the rear view mirror as he practiced his 'Hi Dylan's'. He watched the door, his mind running through all the advice that Kurt had given him.

"Just be yourself." Kurt had said. "It's clear he likes you, so don't be shy. You're fabulous and if you show him your musical talents, well I'm sure he'll be like hockey player putty in you hands." Blaine also remembered that Kurt sounded less than enthusiastic about helping him make a good impression on Dylan, but he figured it was not that and that maybe Kurt and Finn had had a fight before he came over.

"Hey!" Dylan said opening the passenger side door of Blaine's car.

"Hey." Blaine said, slightly taken a back by Dylan's boldness.

"Where are we going?" Dylan asked.

"To the park." Blaine answered putting the car into drive. They sat in silence. Every now and then one of them would hum to a song on the radio. "Here we are." Dylan exited the car and walked to the picnic table. Blaine grabbed his guitar from the trunk.

"Are you doing to play something?" Dylan questioned.

"Yeah." Blaine answered, climbing up to sit on the tabletop.

He began to strum and sang, _My Window by Craig Manning._

_**And I swear**_

_**On the first light I go**_

_**I'll tell the light**_

_**And I know**_

_**Nothing works**_

_**Until it goes**_

_**Just breathe to night**_

_**I see the light coming through my window**_

_**I see it carry in my walls**_

_**I see it coming through my window**_

_**Cuz my window got the light that I know**_

_**And I say**_

_**Almost like I'm set to go**_

_**Can you breath tonight**_

_**If you say**_

_**That I take all of the thrones**_

_**Just stay today**_

_**Oooooh**_

_**I see the light coming through my window **_

_**I see it carry in my walls**_

_**I see it coming through my window**_

_**Cuz my window got the light that I know**_

_**I see the light coming through my window**_

_**I see it carry in my walls**_

_**I see it coming through my window**_

_**Cuz my window got the light that I know.**_

"You're great!" Dylan said showering Blaine with applause.

"Thanks." Blaine said blushing.

"You know know I know that song right?" Dylan asked.

"Well, I figured you did. I'm a huge Craig Manning fan and I knew that he went to Degrassi Community School." Blaine answered.

"Wow, you did your research." Dylan joked.

"Well like I said, I'm a huge Craig Manning fan."

'I'll have to tell my sister to tell him he has fans in the US." Dylan smiled.

"Your sister?" Blaine said. "Right, Paige Michalchuk. She was supposed to be Trixie in that Jason Mewes' movie but was replaced by Manny Santos of whom I am also a big fan."

"Wow!" Dylan said laughing.

"Sorry. I just love my musicals. Anyway, walk with me. I want to take you somewhere else." Blaine said sliding his guitar to his back. They walked without a word for a while.

"Who's singing?" Dylan asked as the music and voices got louder.

"The New Directions. My friends you met at Breadstix, it's their show choir." Blaine explained.

"Oh cool!" Dylan said. They joined the crown in front of the stage as they all listened to Brittany S. Pierce singing _I Wanna Go by Britney Spears._

_**I I I wanna go o o**_

_**All the way ay ay**_

_**Takin' out my freak tonight**_

_**I I I wanna show ow ow**_

_**All the dirt ir irt**_

_**I got running my mind**_

_**I I I wanna go o o**_

_**All the way ay ay**_

_**Takin' out my freak tonight**_

_**I I I wanna show ow ow**_

_**All the dirt ir irt**_

_**I got running my mind**_

_**Whoa**_

The audience applauded. "They're really good." Dylan said in Blaine's ear. Blaine nodded and grabbed Dylan's hand. He was elated that he didn't pull away. He led the blonde boy to the side of the stage.

"Hey guys." Blaine said with a big smile.

"Hey." Finn said. "Hey Dylan."

"Hey, you guys are great." Dylan said.

"Come here." Blaine said pulling Dylan along. Dylan waved goodbye to Finn. "This is my best friend, Kurt."

"Oh hello Blaine." Kurt said his hands clasped tightly behind his back.

"Kurt Hummel, this is Dylan Michalchuk." Blaine said.

"Damn. He's gorgeous." Kurt thought to himself. "Hello Dylan." he said aloud.

"Hey Kurt. You guys were great." Dylan said.

"So Dylan, you're from Canada?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Toronto."

"Do you have a boyfriend in Toronto?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine holding Dylan's hand.

"No. No boyfriend for me." Dylan said with a smile.

"Damn." Kurt thought. "That's too bad." he said aloud.

"Well, I'm going to go play some games." Dylan said waving goodbye to Kurt.

"Make sure you stop by my accessory boutique." Kurt called. "Why are looking at me like that?"

"Come on Kurt. I like him. " Blaine said.

"I know. That's why I wanted to make sure that you weren't being duped by this beautiful boy from a foreign land." Kurt lied.

"We're going to stop by some of the booths and then I have the most perfect dinner planned." Blaine beamed.

"Wonderful."

"See ya later Kurt." Blaine said hugging Kurt. Kurt stood and watched Blaine run over to Dylan and take his hand again as they shopped around the different booths. He felt a tear run down his face but quickly brushed it away Blaine was happy. That's all that mattered.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine stood holding Dylan's hand, while he browsed through the different booths.

"I have to have that!" Dylan said pointing to a grey scarf with thin black tassels. He pulled his wallet out, "How much is it?"

"$25. It's two seasons old so I was completely ready to part with it." Kurt answered. "It's Alexander McQueen, so follow the washing instructions. It's not a scarf your grandma made."

"Ok. Thanks." Dylan said about to hand Kurt his money.

"No, I'll get it. $25 right?" Blaine asked. Kurt could only nod yes. He could believe what was happening in front of him.

"Thanks Kurt." Dylan said taking the decorated pink bag Kurt had given him. Kurt gave a brief smile and watched as the two boys walked away hand in hand...again. He caught a tear before it left his eye.

"Kurt? Are you ok?" Mercedes asked approaching her best friend's booth.

"Fine. Why do you ask?" Kurt asked.

"Well, you haven't taken your eyes off Blaine and Dylan since they got her, and I saw what just happened. I know how you feel about Mr. Anderson." Mercedes replied.

"It's just not fair. I don't stand a chance. Have you seen Dylan Michalchuk? If Matthew McConaughey and David Beckham had a baby, it would be Dylan Michalchuk. How is Rock Hudson and Liza Minnelli's baby supposed to compete with that?" Kurt said sounding defeated.

"That boy may be fine but he is not Kurt Hummel. You've got it all. Looks, charm, rare and amazing vocal talent. If Blaine doesn't see all of that and want to be with you then it's his loss." Mercedes said trying to comfort her friend.

"That's sweet of you to say Mercedes." Kurt said with a weak smile. "But Dylan has three things that I don't have. Long legs, blonde hair and a body that would make Kellan Lutz cry."

"So what?"

"I've told you about the GAP debacle. Dylan could be Jeremiah's twin. Except this time the feeling are being reciprocated." Kurt said looking down at his brand new riding boots. Mercedes was speechless. She didn't know what else to say to her friend to cheer him up. Inside, she knew there was nothing she could say. She knew what it was like to secretly yearn for someone but to have your heart break into a million pieces when you see them holding hands with someone else, or kissing someone else. "You ok, diva?"

"Yeah." She said focusing back on Kurt. "Let's close down your booth and then you can come over and we'll have a lady chat." Kurt nodded his head and silently started to pack up.

**A/N: I don't own Kellan Lutz, unfortunately. Or Glee, or Degrassi. Please read and review. It only takes a second. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you have to go?" Blaine Anderson said with pleading eyes.

"Yes, I have to go. It's my home." Dylan Michalchuk said squeezing Blaine's hand tightly.

"Dylan, Toronto is so far away." Blaine said no longer able to hold back his tears.

"Blaine we are going to Skype, text and talk everyday. You won't even have time to miss me." Dylan said, wiping the tears from his boyfriend's eyes and flashing his 1000 watt smile.

"OK. OK. I can do this. You're right." Blaine said with a weak smile.

"I'll miss you Blaine."

"I'll miss you too , Dylan."

"I love you." Dylan said softly in Blaine's ear as he pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I love you too." Blaine answered shocked. He couldn't believe he had found a guy as wonderful as Dylan. He was so kind, and caring and genuine. He was going to miss him.

"I'll talk to you soon." Dylan said letting go of Blaine and joining his teammates on the bus.

Marco Del Rossi stood at the gate waiting for his boyfriend. He had dragged Dylan's sister, Paige to the airport with him.

"Marco hun, we got here like two hours early. You've been pacing the whole time." Paige said flipping through the magazine she brought with her.

"I'm nervous, Paige. I haven't seen Dylan in two weeks." Marco said continuing his pacing and watching the gate. "What if we're different people now?"

"It's been two weeks, hun. I think you're safe." Paige said a loud.

"He's here!" Marco said excitedly. He began to bounce on his tip-toes. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster as he watched the people exit the plane. "Dylan!"

The blonde hair beauty beamed at the sight of his boyfriend. "Oh Marco I've missed you." Dylan said grabbing Marco up in his arms and lifting him off the ground.

"I'm so glad you're back! I've missed you! Let's get you home." Marco said grabbing Dylan's hand and leading him from the airport. When the three of them arrived home, Marco just wouldn't let him go.

"I bought you something." Dylan said reaching into his suitcase and pulling out a heavily decorated pink bag.

"What's this?" Marco asked taking the bag. "Dylan, this is Alexander McQueen! It's beautiful. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. I got it at this fundraiser thing for some high school choir." Dylan said helping Marco tie the scarf.

"I love you Dylan."

"I love you too, Marco." Dylan said kissing his boyfriend on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Dylan had been back in Toronto for almost two weeks. Even though Blaine had been talking to his boyfriend everyday, not being with him face to face everyday was starting to wear on him.

"Blaine, should I take the black boots or the brown boots?" Kurt asked modeling each of the boots on his feet. "Blaine?"

"Huh? Oh, the black ones. They look great on you." Blaine said distractedly.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked sitting next to Blaine on the chaise.

"Dylan hasn't text me all day." Blaine said looking at his phone for the hundredth time.

"Oh." Kurt had hoped it was a problem that he could fix. "Did you text him?"

"As soon as I woke up this morning." Blaine said sadly. Before Kurt could say anything else, Blaine's phone began to blare a Kid Elrick song. "It's Dylan!"

"Oh yay." Kurt said halfheartedly rising from the chaise.

"_I'm sorry Blaine."_ Dylan text.

"_It's ok. I figured you've been busy._" Blaine answered.

"_Hockey. I'm sorry. What's up?_" Blaine read.

"_Helping Kurt pack._" he answered.

"_I can't wait to see your face tonight._" Dylan wrote.

"_Me either!_" Blaine said smiling to himself. When he looked up from his phone he saw Kurt quickly look away. He shrugged it off and rose to help Kurt finish packing.

"Marco? Are you home?" Elle Nash called out as she threw her bag down in a chair in the living room.

"In the kitchen El." Marco answered. He was leaning against the counter drinking coffee.

"I need a favor." Elle said leaning on the counter beside Marco.

"Anything for my best gal pal." Marco said.

"Good, because Jesse wants me to cover a show choir competition for The Core." Elle said biting her bottom lip.

"Anything but that." Marco said stepping away from the counter.

"Anything but what?" Dylan asked enter the kitchen.

"Ms. Nash wants me to go to a show choir competition." Marco said.

"You should go." Dylan said kissing Marco on the lips.

"What?" Marco said kissing Dylan back.

"Yeah. I'll go with you." Dylan said.

"Fine. Only because you're going too." Marco said taking another swig of his coffee. Elle mouthed a thank you to Dylan before leaving the boyfriends alone.

"Ok guys. Is everyone ready?" Mr. Schuester said standing beside Emma Pillsbury at the front of the bus. "This competition is a big step for us. The Toronto University Show Choir All-Stars is huge competition that will give us a international rank."

"Mr. Schuester?" Rachel said raising her hand and rising from her seat beside Finn. "May I?"

"Uh, sure Rachel." Mr. Schue said helping her to the front of the bus.

"Fellow glee clubbers, we have been through so much to get here and I want all of you to know that tonight, Finn and I will give 200% and win this competition for the New Directions." Rachel said beaming. "Now I realize that some of you are still a little upset because Mr. Schue, while having to make a hard decision, chose to use Finn and I as the soloists, but the New Directions is as strong as it's ever been and as long as..."

"Yentl, no one cares that you can Frankenteen got another solo." Santana interrupted. Rachel's smile faltered and she returned to her seat.

"You ok Kurt?" Mercedes asked her best friend.

"Fine. Why do you ask?" Kurt asked looking out the window.

"You didn't laugh at what Santana said, and you've been quiet." Mercedes answered.

"I'm sorry Mercedes, but not even the juvenile antics of the glee club can distract me." Kurt said with a sigh.

"Blaine?"

"Yes. For an entire week he spoke of nothing but _Dylan_." Kurt said his voice full of disgust. "How excited he was to finally be seeing _Dylan_ again. What am I Mercedes? Am I an out of season Alexander McQueen blazer? No, I am a boy who wants a Warbler as a boyfriend but seems to be lacking in the skills to attract said Warbler."

"Kurt, Blaine is a boy. He has a hard time understanding signals that we girls put out there unless you're a Santana." Mercedes said trying to comfort her friend.

"Is it so wrong to want Blaine to pine after me?" Kurt said sadly. Mercedes just grabbed Kurt's hand and put her head on his shoulder. The best friends rode in silence the rest of the trip.

"Hold on I'm coming." Blaine said to the knocking at his hotel room door.

"Hello Blaine." Kurt said his hands clasped tightly in front of him.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Blaine said allowing Kurt to enter the room.

"I found out that you were staying in the same hotel and the New Directions, so I asked Wes what room you were in when I passed him in the lobby." Kurt said leaning against the desk.

"So, what's up?" Blaine asked bouncing on the bed.

"The girls and I are heading out to this cute little coffee house called The Dot." Kurt said crossing his feet at the ankles. "I was wondering if you wanted to join us?"

"Oh. Thanks but I'm supposed to Skype with Dylan in like 10 minutes. I can't wait to surprise him." Blaine said with a smile.

"Ok. Well I'll leave you to it then." Kurt said scrambling out of the room.

Kurt let Blaine's hotel room door close behind him. He stood in the hallway, upset about the fact that he was brushed aside for Dylan Michalchuk once again. He pulled his iPod out of his peacoat pocket, put his earbuds in and hit shuffle.

_**You can hardly  
>wait to tell all your friends<br>How his kisses taste sweet like wine  
>And how he always<br>makes your heart skip a beat  
>Every time he walks by<br>And if you're feeling down  
>He'll pick you up<br>He'll hold you close when  
>you're makin' love<br>He's everything  
>you've been dreaming of<br>Oh baby**_

_**I wish you'd look at me that way  
>Your beautiful eyes<br>lookin' deep into mine  
>Telling me more than<br>any words could say  
>But you don't even know I'm alive<br>Baby to you all I am  
>Is the invisible man<strong>_

_**You probably spend  
>hours on the phone<br>Talkin' 'bout nothing at all  
>It doesn't matter<br>what the conversation  
>Just as long as he called<br>Lost in a love so real  
>And so sincere<br>You wipe away each other's tears  
>Your face lights up<br>whenever he appears**_

_**I see you all the time baby  
>The way you look at him<br>I wish it was me sweetheart  
>Boy I wish it was me<br>But I guess I'll never be...**_

_**[Chorus] **_

**A/N: So thanks for reading. I am going to attempt a new style of writing for this story. Hopefully, if I'm successful, this will read like an episode of Glee. You know, before RM jacked it up. Anyways, as always, I don't own Glee or Invisible Man by 98 degrees. REVIEWS=LOVE! Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt stepped out of the elevator and saw all his friends from glee waiting for him in the lobby.

"Hey Kurt." Rachel said waving to him.

"Hello ladies. Let's go." Kurt said not responding to the confused 'where is Blaine' looks.

"Are we being followed by a guy with a camera?" Brittany asked while they were walking down the street.

"No." Tina answered, as everyone checked their surroundings.

"Oh. Are you sure? Lord Tubbington said that if I'm ever being followed by a guy with a camera, that I should tell a grown up." Brittany said nonchalantly.

"Do you see the guy now Britt?" Santana asked.

"Yeah. He's trying to hide behind that street vendor." Brittany said pointing.

"Hey!" Santana yelled approaching the vendor. "Hey loser! I'm talking to you!" The tall, slender, blonde hair boy stepped from behind the cart.

"Hey." he said with a wave.

"Why were you filming us?" Santana asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"You weren't supposed to see me." he answered.

"Ok we get it. You're like the Robin of stealth. So because you don't know me, I'm going to tell you where I'm from. I'm from a place called Lima Heights Adjacent. You know where that is? It's on the wrong side of the tracks, so I want to know why you were filming us." Santana said, her face fierce.

"You guys are hot." the boy answered. "You're scary, but hot." he said winking at Santana.

"Gross. What's your shirt say? The Dot. You work there?"

"Yeah. I'm heading there now." he answered.

"Good. Me and my girls wants to get our coffee on. So you'll be getting us the hook up." Santana said leading the way to The Dot.

"I'm Kurt Hummel." He said, extending his hand to the boy.

"Hey. Peter Stone." he said shaking Kurt's hand without hesitation.

"Do you know Dylan Michalchuk?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, I know of him." Peter answered.

"Well thank you for your cooperation." Kurt said trying to mask his disappointment. He had to do some digging on Dylan. His future with Blaine depended on it.

"I think my boss used to date his sister, Paige." Peter volunteered.

'Perfect.' Kurt thought. "I just need to find his sister and then I'll find out everything I need to know and then I'll take it to Blaine." Kurt said to Rachel, Mercedes and Tina as they sat at table by the window in the stylish coffee shop. "What?" he asked looking at their sour faces.

"Kurt, I am speaking from experience when I tell you that this is a bad idea. Blaine is really into Dylan. Any role that you directly play in their play in their break up will only cost you Blaine." Rachel said grabbing Kurt's hand across the table.

"Rachel, while I appreciate your advice, I think that my speaking with Dylan's sister will not only give me the results I require but also bring Blaine and closer because he will be so grateful that I, Kurt Hummel showed him the real Dylan Michalchuk." Kurt said crossing his legs.

"That's the third time this week, Peter." a voice boomed from behind the counter. "If you're late again, you're fired."

"Peter." Santana said with her hand in the air.

"Yeah?" Peter said walking over to her table.

"Who is that?" she said pointing behind him.

"Oh." Peter said glancing over his shoulder. "That's Spinner."

"Spinner." Santana said, mostly to herself. "You can leave." she said shooing Peter away. Santana got to her feet and walked over to Kurt's table. "Kurt, I need you."

"What can I do for you Satan...Santana?" Kurt said.

"I want him." she said pointing at Spinner behind the counter.

"And what do I get for helping you?" Kurt asked.

"What do you want, lady face?"

"If I help you get him, you need you find out if he know a Paige Michalchuk." Kurt answered.

"Deal." Santana said shaking Kurt's hand.

"I have the perfect song." Kurt said pulling his iPod out of pocket. "Ok. Work your magic."ot

"Hi." Santana said with a sweet smile as she sat down at the counter.

"I'll be right wit..." Spinner started. He looked up to see who he was talking to. "Hey." he said as he started to dry his hands off.

"I'm Santana Lopez. You're taking me out tonight." Santana said leaning over the counter. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Um, working. Oh I'm Spinner."

"Yeah I know, but you're not working tonight. You see Peter over there is going to cover your shift because tonight you have a date." Santana said.

"Ok." Spinner said with a smile. "So you are one of those girls who asks guys out but then on the date they're all quiet and shy?" Santana just laughs. She looks over to Kurt.

"Hit it!" she said. Kurt presses play on his iPod and music begins and Brittany and Tina join Santana at the counter.

_I love to love you, baby  
>I love to love you, baby<em>

_I'm feelin' sexy, I wanna hear you say my name, boy  
>If you can reach me, you can feel my burning flame<br>Feelin' kind of N A S T Y  
>I might just take you home with me<em>

Baby, the minute I feel your energy  
>Your vibe is just taken over me<br>Start feelin' so crazy, babe  
>Babe, I feel the funk coming over me<br>I don't know what's gotten into me  
>The rhythm's got me feelin' so crazy, babe<p>

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
>I'm callin' all my girls<br>We're gonna turn this party out  
>I know you want my body<p>

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
>I'm callin' all my girls<br>I see you look me up and down  
>And I came to party<p>

You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours, boy  
>The way your body moves across the floor<br>Feelin' kind of N A S T Y  
>I might just take you home with me<p>

Baby, the minute I feel your energy  
>Your vibe is just taken over me<br>Start feelin' so crazy, babe  
>Babe, I feel the funk coming over me<br>I don't know what's gotten into me  
>The rhythm's got me feelin' so crazy, babe<p>

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
>I'm callin' all my girls<br>We're gonna turn this party out  
>I know you want my body<p>

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
>I'm callin' all my girls<br>I see you look me up and down  
>And I came to party<em>

I love to love you, baby  
>I love to love you, baby<br>I love to love you, baby  
>I love to love you, baby<p>

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
>I'm callin' all my girls<br>We're gonna turn this party out  
>I know you want my body<p>

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
>I'm callin' all my girls<br>I see you look me up and down  
>And I came to party<p>

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
>I'm callin' all my girls<br>We're gonna turn this party out  
>I know you want my body<p>

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
>I'm callin' all my girls<br>I see you look me up and down  
>And I came to party<p>

The Dot erupted. Santana wrote her number on a napkins and handed it to Spinner. The ladies of New Directions exited the coffee shop.

"Oh wait." Santana said once they were outside. She wrenched the door open and walked back over to Spinner. "Hey Spinner. Do you know a Paige Michalchuk?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SEGEWAY! Ok. I promise that is going somewhere. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. REVIEWS = LOVE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know. It's been 90 years since I updated this story. I'm sorry guys. Other things, (Tumblr, other fics, stuff like that) have come up. I hope you enjoy this chapter though. Please remember that REVIEWS = LOVE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own either show or the Raddison Hotel Adrmiral Toronto-Harborfront.**

* * *

><p>Blaine settled himself in front of him laptop. He couldn't wait until he saw Dylan's face.<p>

_Bleep bloop bleep bloop!_ Blaine's computer rang. "Hey Dylan." Blaine said with a smile.

"Hey. Where are you?" Dylan said observing the different surroundings behind Blaine.

"Oh, I'm in a hotel. Anyway, how are you? I've missed you." Blaine said.

"I'm pretty good. I've gotta go to this thing with some friends this weekend but I've been good. I've missed you too, Blaine." Dylan said flashing that 1000 watt smile.

"Well, how long do you have right now?"

"Oh, uh about 15 minutes. Hockey practice." Dylan replied.

"Ok. Well I have a surprise for you." Blaine said getting up from the chair.

"Surprise? What is it?" Dylan said giggling. Blaine returns and holds up a bar of soap.

"Blaine, what's that? Does that say..." Dylan started but stopped when his eyes finally read what the package of soap said. He read it over and over and over again. _Raddison Hotel Admiral Toronto-Harborfront. _"Where are you?"

"Toronto!" Blaine said excitedly. "I hope I get to see you soon."

"I don't know about that, Blaine." Dylan said trying to hide the panic in his voice. "We have a really important tournament coming up."

"Oh. Well if you're free, no matter how late, call me. I want to see you Dylan." Blaine said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah ok. I better go. I'll talk to you soon." Dylan said closing the video chat. He hadn't given Blaine a change to say goodbye but Blaine didn't care. He was just excited about seeing Dylan's beautiful face.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God." Dylan said aloud, closing his laptop. He couldn't believe that Blaine was in Canada. He could feel his heart beating a mile a minute.<p>

"You alright there Dylan?" Marco asked walking into their shared bedroom. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"What? Oh I'm fine. I've gotta go. I love you." Dylan said, as he flew around the room collecting his hockey gear and jetting out of the house.

* * *

><p>"So, how was it?" Mercedes asked Santana when she returned to their hotel room. The two friends shared their room with Brittany and Quinn. All the girls pulled Santana onto the closest bed. "Spill it Lopez!"<p>

"A good girl never kisses and tells." Santana said with a wink.

"It's a good thing you're not a good girl!" Quinn teased.

"Ok, ok. He's awesome. He's in a band called, Jane Vaughn and the Studz, he's best friends with Jay Hogart!" Santana said squealing.

"Wait. Jay Hogart, as in boyfriend of Manny Santos, Jay Hogart?" Kurt asked, excitedly.

"Yeah! I had a lot of fun. Which is surprising." Santana said kicking her shoes off. "He's kind of dumb."

"That's not nice Santana." Brittany said. "I bet you he's really smart." Santana smiled and gave Brittany a hug.

"Oh here you go Kurt." Santana said pulling out a piece of paper out of her cleveage.

"What's this?" he asked opening it.

"Paige Michalchuk's number." Santana said with a evil smile. "He wouldn't shut up about her. Apparently she's a stylist so I told Spin I had a friend that was interested in that line of work and presto."

"Thank you." Kurt said pulling out his phone. "Ok, ladies. I need silence." he said as he dialed her number.

"Hello?" they all her her answer on speaker phone.

"Hi. Is this Paige Michalchuk?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. Who is this?" Paige asked.

"My name is Kurt Hummel. I got your number from Spinner." Kurt said.

"Ok. Did you need something, hun?" she asked.

"Well, I heard that you are a stylist and as an aspiring stylish I was wonder if you could meet me with and give me some tips." Kurt said. All the girls waited in anticipation.

"Uh, sure hun. Tomorrow at The Dot. Say four-ish?" she asked.

"Perfect." Kurt said beaming. "I'll see you then."

"Bye." Paige said hanging up.

"Kurt are you sure about this?" Rachel asked. "What are you trying to prove anyway?"

"Rachel I wouldn't expect you to understand. You don't have any real friends. I know Dylan's type. He's going to hurt Blaine and I want to stop that from happening." Kurt said. Rachel folded her arms across her chest.

"Now, what should I wear?" Kurt said going through his luggage.

* * *

><p>"Are you Kurt?" the gorgeous blonde woman asked approaching his table.<p>

"Um yes. You must be Paige." Kurt said rising from the table.

"You look fab hun." Paige said. "So what can help you with?"

"Actually, I had two reasons for wanting to meeting you." Kurt said, sipping his coffee. "Is your brother Dylan Michalchuk?"

"Dylan? Is that what this is about?" Paige asked, grinning at him. "He'd be flattered but he has a boyfriend." Kurt's heart dropped at those words but he needed to know more. "Oh, well I figured that." Kurt said, forcing a smile on his face. "Well, am I his typen even? What's his boyfriend look like?"

"Oh uh, he's short. Dark hair." Paige said.

"Oh. Have you met him yet?" Kurt asked, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Uh yeah hun. I've known his since high school." Paige said, her featured confused.

"High school?" Kurt asked. "What's his name?"

"Marco." Paige said. "Marco Del Rossi."

"Paige, it was really nice meeting you, but I have to run." Kurt said pulling his money out of his bag to pay for coffee. "Thank you for meeting me."

"Yeah no problem hun." Paige said smiling.

"Could do me one favor?" Kurt asked.

"Sure."

"Don't tell your brother about this. Just knowing that he knew my name would kill me." Kurt said.

"Ok. No worries. Your secrets safe with me." Paige said laughing.

"Thank you. Bye." Kurt exited The Dot and pulled his phone out of pocket. "Mercedes, he's a cheater."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for reading guys. There is one more chapter and an epilogue. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this story. **

**A reminder from your friendly neighborhood author, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Tonight Tonight or Hot Chelle Rae. (Needless to say that if I Nash Overstreet would be kissing me everyday! LOL!)**

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Dylan said answering his phone.<p>

"Where are you?" Marco said on the other end.

"I'm on my way. I know I'm late I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." Dylan said and he quickly walked toward the university auditorium.

"Well hurry. The first group is about to preform. I'll save a seat for you." Marco said before hanging up. Dylan rushed through the remainder of stragglers into the darkened auditorium. He spotted Marco and Ellie and took the empty seat beside his boyfriend. Marco leaned in and kissed him just as he MC spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, from Westerville, Ohio, the Dalton Academy Warblers." The audience applauded as the music of _Tonight Tonight _ by Hot Chelle Rae began and Blaine stepped in front of the group. Dylan felt his breath catch in his throat as he began to sing.

"_Uno, dos, tres." _Blaine sang counting on his fingers. "_It's been a really really messed up week. Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter. And my girlfriend went and cheated on me. She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her."_ Blaine sang as the Warblers harmonized behind him.

Dylan tried to keep his nerves under control. He didn't want to want Marco to catch on. He watched as his boyfriend danced his seat and sang along with Blaine. It was unreal, but ask long as he played it cool, he could get through the rest of the day without being caught. He pulled out his phone and text Blaine.

"_You were amazing up there. Met me at the stage door."_

XXXXX

"OMG!" Kurt whispered harshly to Mercedes. "Look!" he said turning her to face about five rows behind them. When she turned she saw Dylan kissing a boy that wasn't Blaine.

"Wow. No shame." Mercedes said watching the two boys kiss.

"I have to tell Blaine." Kurt said rising from his seat.

"It's to late for that." Mercedes said, pulling Kurt back into his seat as the lights dimmed and the Warblers began to sing.

"He needs to know." Kurt whispered.

"Well there is a glee club between the Warblers and us. Go find him then." Mercedes whispered back.

"Great idea." Kurt said smiling at his best friend. He pulled out his phone and text Blaine. "_You guys were great. I need to tell you something important. Meet me at the stage door."_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: One more update and Hockey and Heartbreak will be a wrap. **

**REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

><p>After the Warblers performance, Blaine and his fellow Warblers exited the stage. When he entered the backstage dressing room, he noticed his phone was flashing. He had two text messages. He read them both and smiled and he made his way to the stage door.<p>

* * *

><p>"Dylan." Blaine said with a big smile. He ran into the out stretched arms of his boyfriend and embraced him tightly.<p>

"You were so great up there." Dylan said kissing the top of Blaine's head.

"Thanks. I'm so happy to see you." Blaine said looking Dylan in the eyes.

"Well I'm here with friends so I'll call you later tonight." Dylan said hugging Blaine again.

"Friends?" Kurt said as he walked up on the two hugging. They quickly released each other.

"Hey Kurt, Dylan was just leaving." Blaine said.

"No, I think he needs to stay. Blaine there is something you should know. About Dylan I mean." Kurt said slowly.

"What?" he asked.

"He's not who you think he is." Kurt said.

"What are you talking about?" Dylan said defensively.

"I saw you." Kurt said angrily to Dylan.

"Saw him where?" Blaine asked.

"Inside."

"I know. He came to see me." Blaine said happily.

"No Blaine. He didn't." Kurt said taking a few steps toward the dark hair boy.

"Yes I did." Dylan said stepping closer to Blaine.

"Then why were kissing someone else?" Kurt blurted out when he saw Blaine grab Dylan's hand.

"What?" Dylan asked shocked. He was more shocked that Kurt saw him kissing Marco and less shocked at the accusation but he knew he had to play it off. There was still a way to save this.

"It was on the cheek." Dylan said to Blaine quietly.

"Bullshit!" Kurt said loudly. "Blaine, Mercedes and I both saw him."

Dylan shook his no. and Blaine looked at Kurt in disbelief.

"Why are you doing this Kurt?" Blaine asked sadly.

"What?" Kurt asked confused.

"Why are you trying to break us up?" Blaine asked.

"He has a boyfriend Blaine." Kurt said stepping closer to him.

"I know he does." Blaine stated. "Me."

"No. Not you. Marco." Kurt stated firmly. He never broke eye contact with Blaine. He wanted him to know that he was telling the truth. "His name is Marco Del Rossi."

"How do you know that?" Blaine asked tears welling in his eyes.

"Someone told me." Kurt answered

"That's not true." Dylan protested. "I swear to you Blaine, it's not."

"Then you might want to tell Paige so she stops telling people that your boyfriend is Marco." Kurt said in a snotty tone.

"Marco is nothing." Dylan said to Blaine.

"That's fantastic." Marco said walking towards the group in the hallway. "Are we doing this again Dylan?"

"Who are you?" Blaine asked eyes Marco.

"I'm Marco. Dylan's boyfriend." Marco said, his eyes drilling into Dylan.

"How can that be?" Blaine questioned. "I'm his boyfriend."

"Apparently, Dylan here wanted to sample meats from all over North America." Marco stated sharply.

"It's not what you think." Dylan said to Marco.

"Then what is it Dylan? Because to me, it looks like you're cheating on me. Again." Marco said.

"Marco can we talk about this later?" Dylan pleaded.

"No. We're done." Marco said with tears in his eyes. "I'll be at Spin's."

"What is going on here?" Blaine said loudly, fighting back tears.

"You and Dylan just got your happily ever after." Marco said tears running down his face as he left the Kurt with Dylan and Blaine.

"So he was your boyfriend?" Blaine asked.

"It's complicated." Dylan answered.

"No it's not. Either he was or he wasn't." Blaine said. He looked Dylan in the eyes as he if he was looking for the truth. "He was, wasn't he?"

"Blaine I..." Dylan started but Blaine stopped him.

"Forget it. You should go Dylan." Blaine said his voice almost a whisper.

"Blaine please." Dylan pleaded quietly.

"You should try to fix things with Marco. He seems like a great guy. Tell him I said I'm sorry." Blaine said turning his back on Dylan. Dylan didn't say another word. He turned and walked away leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

"Blaine?" Kurt said quietly.

"Go away Kurt." Blaine said angrily as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you yesterday." Kurt explained taking a step toward Blaine who still had his back to him.

"I can't believe you knew something like that and you kept it from me." Blaine said finally facing him. "We're supposed to be friends."

"We are. That's why I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want to hurt you." Kurt said placing his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Well I am hurt. My _friend_ wouldn't hurt me." Blaine said seething.

"Blaine, I only found out yesterday." Kurt explained. "I've always only wanted you to be happy. I've always only wanted to make you happy."

"Do I look happy to you, Kurt?" Blaine shouted. "Does it look like you made me happy?"

"I'm sorry Blaine." Kurt said quietly.

"Why are you even still here? What do you want?" Blaine asked bitterly.

"I love you." Kurt said. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I always have. Admittedly when I started digging dirty up on Dylan I was doing for purely selfish reasons, but when I found out about Marco it was only about you and your feelings." Blaine was silent. His eyes shut tightly, tear streaming down his face hitting his blue Dalton blazer. "I'll go. I just wanted you to know the truth. I never meant for you to be hurt like this." Kurt said before leaving Blaine alone in the hallway.

The competition went on and the New Directions took home the first place trophy.

* * *

><p>"So how'd it go?" Mercedes asked Kurt as they took their seats on the bus.<p>

"As well as could be expected I guess." Kurt answered. "Let's see. Blaine hates me and I broke up two relationships in my crusade to "protect" Blaine."

"You care about him Kurtie." Mercedes said putting her head on his shoulder. "Just give him some time."

"I hope your right." Kurt said, leaning his head against Mercedes' as they both closed their eyes for the long trip back home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm sorry about the delay. I've had some issues but this is the final chapter of Hockey and Heartbreak. I hope that you guys enjoy it.**_  
><em>

**I know it's been a while but remember, as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

><p><em>Defying Gravity <em>plays quietly in the background.

"Are you going to get that?" Wes said pointing to Blaine's ringing phone.

"No." Blaine said silencing his phone.

"You have to talk to him." Thad said.

"I'm not talking to him. There is nothing to say." Blaine said plainly.

"Kurt was trying to help." Wes said grabbing the phone.

"I don't care. All he did was ruin everything." Blaine said trying to get this phone back.

"No, that was Dylan." Thad said. "He's the cheater." Blaine was silent. He know that everything was Dylan's fault, but it was easier to blame Kurt because he was close.

"Can I have my phone back?" Blaine asked Wes, holding his hand out waiting.

"Are you going to call Kurt?" he asked.

"No."

"Then no." Wes said unlocking the touchscreen and he starting typing.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"Texting Kurt." Wes said nonchalantly. Blaine lunged at him and Wes dodged him still typing rapidly.

"Come on Wes. Give me my phone." Blaine shouted.

"Fine. Here." Wes said handing the phone back.

"You sent it, didn't you?" Blaine asked.

"Yep." Wes said with a chuckle high fiving Thad. "See ya Blaine." he said as he and Thad left Blaine alone in the common room. Blaine opened the sent text and read it.

_"Kurt, we need to talk. I know I was mad about everything that happened with Dylan but we need to clear the air."_ Blaine sighed and awaited an answer.

XXXXX

_Teenage Dream_ plays quietly in the background.

"Oh it's Blaine." Kurt said aloud to Mercedes, Quinn and Tina.

"What's it say?" Mercedes asked.

"He wants to talk." Kurt said in a whisper.

"Well that's good right?" Tina asked.

"Yes. I suppose, but we've been back for three weeks and he hadn't said a word. I've text him like 50 times." Kurt said rereading the message.

"Well I guess he's ready." Mercedes said.

"You have to text him back and tell him you're ready to talk too." Quinn said.

"Ok, ladies. Wish me luck." Kurt said texting Blaine.

XXXXX

_Defying Gravity plays._

_ "Of course. Lima Bean. 3pm?"_ Blaine read. He text back, _"Sure."_

He wasn't sure what was going to happen but he knew that he did want to tell Kurt that he didn't blame him. That he had actually wanted to thank him for looking out for him.

XXXX

_Lima Bean. 3pm._

Blaine sat patiently and waited for Kurt's arrival. As the minutes ticked by his nerves started to sneak up on him. What if Kurt was angry now? What if he didn't want anything to do with him anymore because he was an ass?

_"Calm down Blaine."_ he thought to himself. _"Just breathe."_ he closed his eyes and took a few slow deep breaths.

"Blaine?" he heard Kurt's voice say.

"Hi." he said slowly opening them. "How have you been?"

"Fine. How about you? How have you been?" Kurt asked, concern showing in his voice.

"Ok, considering." Blaine answered. "Kurt, I'm sorry."

"What? Why are you sorry? I'm the one that meddled." Kurt said crossing his legs.

"I should have known that." Blaine explained. "I should have known you wouldn't hurt me. We're friends."

"Is that all we are Blaine?" Kurt asked as he leaned closer to Blaine. "I mean, there aren't any vibes here?"

"Vibes?" Blaine questioned. Kurt looked at his face. He was genuinely confused.

"I thought you liked me." Kurt whispered.

"I do like you." Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand.

"No. Not the way I mean." Kurt said pulling his hand away.

"Oh." Blaine said quietly, his cheeks turning pink.

"It's fine Blaine, really." Kurt said plastering a fake smile on his face. "You're not mad at me anymore?"

"No I'm not." Blaine answered cheerlessly.

"Then we're good." Kurt said gathering his things. "I'll see you some other time." He stood from the table and turned to leave and Blaine grabbed his hand.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Blaine said wearily. "I mean that's clear isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked taking his seat again.

"I just jumped into a relationship with a guy I knew for two weeks, I was the other guy, oh and on top of all of that I alienated the one person who was looking out for me during all of the craziness." Blaine clarified.

"Blaine, it's ok. I understand why you did it." Kurt said patting his hand.

"That doesn't mean I should have did it." Blaine said making eye contact with Kurt. "Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

"I..uh..." Kurt was flustered. He had blurted that out in Canada and he had secretly hoped that Blaine had forgotten. "Yes."

"See, I could never do that. Just declare an emotion like that." Blaine said quietly. "Well at least I couldn't before."

"I don't understand." Kurt said.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine blurted out.

"What?"

"You heard me. I think that I always have. I was just, I don't know, afraid."

"I don't know what to say." Kurt said breathlessly.

"You don't have to say anything. I need to finish this." Blaine said, taking a deep breath before he continued. "I want to be with you Kurt."

"I don't want to be your rebound Blaine." Kurt said.

"You wouldn't be. Whatever I had with Dylan is over. I'm over it. I want to be happy Kurt. I'm happy with you." Blaine said with a smile.

"I need some air." Kurt said before bolting out of the Lima Bean.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked catching up to him outside.

"What are you doing Blaine?" Kurt asked fighting back tears.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I've wanted you since the moment I saw you." Kurt said the tears flowing now.

"Kurt I..." Blaine start but Kurt shook his head.

"I can't." he whispered.

"Why?"

"I don't know if this is real." Kurt stated. Blaine smiled and leaned in and kissed Kurt.

"It's real Kurt. I want us to be real." Blaine whispered to him.

"Are you sure?" Kurt whispered leaning his forehead against Blaine's.

"Yes, but only if you want to. No pressure."

"Of course I do." Kurt said with a smile. Blaine returned his smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine said pulling Kurt into a tight embrace.

"I love you too, Blaine."


End file.
